Picture Perfect
by sophi91
Summary: What is the perfect picture? Hermione and Draco ... Kissing? DMHG. R


Picture Perfect

I don't believe this … its school pictures today. I hate having my photo taken, don't get me wrong … I ALWAYS look good in ANY photo, but I just hate having them taken, it's that whole idea of putting on a fake smile when all I want to do is kick that bloody photographer's head in! I know I wouldn't do it, but its so god dam annoying when he expects you to say something like "Cornish Pixies" for Merlin's sake no one can smile while saying something like Cornish bloody Pixies!

Granger's just had her photo taken, she looks quite neat today … her hairs not bushy, her robes aren't baggy and when she smiles she hasn't got rabbit teeth anymore … she actually looks quite attractive. OH MY GOD – where did THAT come from?

But it's true, she actually looks quite ravishing. Thank God, she grew over the summer, I think I can finally see what that jackass Krum saw in her (I hope that she isn't still dating that Bulgarian Muppet!) and in my own opinion … she actually looks quite pretty for a muggleborn. Ok, I HAVE to stop this, Granger hangs around with Potter, so she is your enemy! It's that simple! Stop thinking about her! NOW!

Oh great, she's finally noticed me staring at her, she looks so confused, it's funny. I turn away trying to look somewhere else, but out of the corner of my eye I see that she is now staring at me. She keeps eyeing me up and down – is she checking me out or something? So I stare back at her, and that's all we do … we just stand there staring at each other. This is getting really weird! And the next thing I know, it's my turn to have my photo taken, so I walk up to the chair, sit on it, and put on my smile … and straight ahead I see that she's laughing at me.

I give her a quizzical look, the guy takes the photo, and I didn't even realise that I wasn't smiling anymore but looking at my surroundings in shear confusion.

The photographer hands me the photo. Oh God – I look hideous! I blame Granger for this I'm so getting her back for it too! I look so dazed; I wasn't even looking at the camera. I LOOK LIKE A TOTAL IDIOT!

I look up at Granger, and she's just smiling at me, I can tell that she can't contain her laughter. How can she look so innocent after what she's just done? Ok, I know what she's doing … but ha, two can play this game!

So then I walk up to her, and then the next thing I know is that we're flirting. ME AND GRANGER are FLIRTING! This is really weird yet … it feels kind of right (THAT DID NOT JUST COME OUT!)

So then we're interrupted by Weaslebee, oh he has to ruin the moment doesn't he. And just before he drags her away from me, she whispers something in my ear … _Astronomy Tower at Ten o clock._

And now I'm sitting on the sofa in the Slytherin common room, Pansy's whining next to me (GOD WILL SHE EVER SHUT UP?), she keeps talking all this fluff like; _Dracie Poo, let's go to my room and have some fun_ **or** _Draco, I'm wearing something special for you, do you want to have a look?_ I mean does this girl (if you can call her that – I think slut would be more appropriate) take NO for an answer?

I quickly glance at my watch, it reads 21:50. Yes! Time for me to go, I run out of the common room leaving a REJECTED PANSY (ha-ha) and quickly walk to the astronomy tower, which is on the other side of the castle.

I arrive as soon as I can, Granger – or shall I say Hermione – is already there. She's staring out of the window, enjoying the views of the forbidden forest. And sneaky as I am, I slowly creep towards her … "BOO!" she let out a small scream, I'm in hysterics now, but she doesn't look too happy about it, but she laughs it off as well as hits me lightly on the arm.

And I catch it, she doesn't seem to care, I hold on to her arm and draw her more closely to me, she still doesn't seem to care. So I go in for the kill … I try to kiss her … and so it happens. And she still doesn't seem too fussed about it. Is she a robot? I thought that she was always one of those uptight, know-it-all, perfectionists? But she doesn't seem to be bothered at what I'm doing at all!

And so we're still standing there … KISSING! And I'm pondering whether to take it further, (WHAT I AM I GUY YOU KNOW?), but then there's this huge flash and we break apart.

We both turn to where it was coming from … Rita Skeeter. Oh my lord … she just took a photo of me and Granger kissing. This is going in the daily prophet! My mother will see this! MY FATHER WILL SEE THIS! I try to snatch the camera away from the scheming cow, but she won't let me take it from her, even Hermione's trying really hard to get that photo.

But then an evil grin is plastered on Skeeter's face, she holds the photo to her face. "What a perfect picture!" and with that she disappears leaving me and Hermione scared of the consequences that we'll face.


End file.
